A profile element disclosed in German utility model DE 20 2008 006 986 U1 is first connected to a vehicle window pane before the vehicle window pane with the connected profile element is mounted on a vehicle. Subsequently, a cover part is mounted which can be, for example, a water trough cover that is latched to the profile element. A water trough cover serves to cover a water trough that collects water that runs off the vehicle window pane and to drain it to the outside. The water trough can be part of the car body.
The water trough cover is normally latched to the profile element over the entire profile length. Therefore, in order to latch the water trough cover, the water trough cover has to be aligned quite precisely relative to the profile element during the mounting. For reasons having to do with installation space, this is not always possible, for example, if aggregates in the engine compartment are in the way of the water trough cover and thus prevent an optimal alignment. As a result, the worker will tend to exert greater installation forces so as to be able to mount the water trough cover especially from a non-optimal position and/or alignment.